


Rising Wings

by XIII4



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anti-Hero Chloé, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Beginning of Sweet Lies, Blood and Injury, Butterfly Chloé, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Chloé Bourgeois-centric, F/F, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Implied/Referenced Character Death, In a way, Insanity, Lila Rossi Redemption, Mental Health Issues, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Protective Chloé Bourgeois, References to Drugs, Violence, bee chloe, of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4
Summary: After crashing into the shattered cement--a bloody figure rose from the rubble, their golden hair unraveled and body trembling as the adrenaline poured from their body. The figure glanced around the somehow empty street--and ran. This was the beginning of their new life, freedom, to extend their wings toward Justice.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Pollen, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Nooroo & Chloé Bourgeois
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Monarch’s Court](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530191) by [SorryJustAnotherPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson). 
  * Inspired by [The Grateful Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104952) by [XIII4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4). 



> This is based off the recent work of SorryJustAnotherPerson's "The Monarch‘s Court", I recommend you guys to read that first before coming here, since you'll know then more or less what's happening. There is only one things I'm going to make clear, this is inspired by his work, there are things that are absolutly not going to be like his, since its my story. It has references to my "The Grateful Death" work and the story line from here on out is going to absolutly mine.

Understanding of Objective

Chloé Bourgeois didn’t know why it had happened.

 _They_ knew though, or at least the beginning of their new life.

 _She_ remembered falling down the hotel, wetness feeling their eyes and sobbing reaching their ears. Words being spoke in panic, words spoken by them before reaching the ground, shattering the concrete and leaving a mess of blood and debris around them.

When their hands reached to leave the crater, feelings and emotions of rage and wrath were leaking from atop of where she was. It was obvious to know whose feelings those were, yet the were still having problems wrapping their heads around the situation at hands, something almost unbelievable, a nightmare of some sorts.

Blueish-purple eyes darted left and right, golden and unraveled hair tinted in blood, their blood. Skin pale, yet little by little it was regaining some color, even if it was so little. They had an outfit, fitting for the Butterfly, but this was no time for appraisals.

She ran across the, somehow, empty street. A guess that appeared in mind is that most people decided to avoid close contact with Le Grand, and it was fair. After all, not all of them level-Césaire of crazy to jump into danger zone or the origin zone of the Akumas.

They ran for five minutes straight before going inside of an alley that had an easy access to a building, that looked semi-abandoned. They jumped, reaching the window frame and see the broken window. Sliding a hand through a crack, she unlocked the window and went inside. She? —They had to organize their thoughts.

“Are you ok, My Queen?!” Pollen quickly appeared from one of the pockets of the Butterfly outfit.

An answer was going to escape their lips before se felt magic enveloping them wash away from her body. It felt like warm blanket being removed, leaving the body to be exposed to the coldness of the wind.

“I…” They seemed to have problems formulating a simple answer. After some seconds an answer was reached. “Everything is fine…?” they wanted it to be a statement, but it sounded more like a question.

“Are you ok, Mistress?” The Butterfly Kwami asks, worried.

“We… think.” They replied with uncertainty. “I feel exhausted and our mind is slipping.” It was also getting hazy and foggy. “Body is tired, want… to…sleep.”

“You overused magic, My Queen. More than your body should be capable of having or giving for that matter. Sleep, Nooroo and I will wake you up if something happens.” Pollen said.

The butterfly—Nooroo—nodded in agreement.

They didn’t mind it, because they were so tired that they didn’t want to argue against some sleep. Also, they made sure to take routes no one would expect Chloé Bourgeois to take. Some looking pretty nasty routes, unbefitting of a Bourgeois to take. Closing their eyes, they felt as their whole went dark.

True to their words, Nooroo and Pollen woke them up after a while. Not enough to be called proper sleep by her standards, but enough to have energy to make a run for it if necessary. One eye twitched, and she felt worry, sadness and panic in on are of the city. Somewhere. But they were also aware of her own emotions. Anger, mainly, for justice to be served.

“Can you guys explain something to me?” They asked.

““Yes.”” They both said.

“Why are we talking like these, as if my thoughts were spoken by more than one person sometimes. We knew that using so much wouldn’t be good, but what’s happening?” They tried to be calm, though it was pretty much obvious very worrying. They were Chloé, in some way, but at the same time not. It was something weird, they have the memories of Chloé, they remember experiencing everything and yet everything also felt so new, so nice.

Both Kwamis looked at each other, worried and truly concerned expression over their face. They went together and began to talk in hushed tones, it made them narrow an eye, but she guessed that they were brainstorming for possibilities. Meanwhile, she focused on her thoughts about the situation while looking through the window where entered.

It was dusk, the falling sun. Almost like Chloé did when she fell after finally knowing who Paris number one villain and terrorist was. _Uncle Gabriel_ , their mind whispered in sorrow, sadness. Why would he do such things? Mayura – who was obviously Nathalie – said something about Aunty Emilie. Yet, her mind couldn’t wrap around the situation, they’d known Gabriel’s grief ran deeper than anyone else’s, but had he forgotten than he wasn’t the only one. There was Adrien, too, and herself. Why was he so hell bent on the miraculous? They knew that he wanted the miraculous to maybe bring Auntie Emilie back, but she knew something. Everything has a price, no matter what.

“My Queen…?” They heard Pollen’s voice. “What are you thinking about?”

“About… Uncle Gabriel,” They closed their eyes before taking a deep breath, she needed to think about her weird thought process, why can she find to be comfortable again like before about herself. “I knew that he was closed off, but to be Hawkmoth, fucking _Hawkmoth_. Number one villain and the bane of Paris, my people—” She stopped rambling and her face contorted into confusion. Their people? Since when they are referring to them like that? Her mind began to spin and she stumbled to the side and she caught herself with the wall. Something was happening with her mind, she didn’t know why? “Pollen, Nooroo, What’s happening to me?”

“I think you are dissociating with your humanity.” Nooroo said, uncertain.

“Our… humanity? What does my humanity have anything do to with the mess that is my head right now?” They asked, confused.

“My Queen… don’t you find weird that you haven’t been in pain, even though you had burnout enough magic to leave you out for days?” Pollen asked coming closer, hovering in front of her, Nooroo right behind.

“…” Now that they think about it, it is true. She doesn’t feel much pain anymore. The only thing was the claws-like marks on her neck for when Mayura had her grip on them. Though, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

Mayura… _Nathalie_. Why was she helping Gabriel? They knew her to be someone analytical, that wouldn’t do something so stupid without reason to do it. But what was it? Auntie Emilie was dead, or missing according to the official records, why can’t they move on without forgetting about her? They hurt so much people just for one person… That’s something that she hated, they knew they were a bitch according to people, but even she had limits. Working for a terrorist was the limit, breaking the law was it, even when the law tends to break their own laws from time to time.

“Now that you say something about it. I feel light-weighted, but fine. My mind feels weird though, I am having a sudden urge to--” Rip Gabriel and Nathalie apart, destroying everything they had worked for, for everything they had done, to them, to Adrien, to her Motherland. “—Do things…” _Mainly kill Gabriel, he is no longer the one we knew him to be._ Something whispered in her mind, and they shook their head.

“Sorry, My Queen…” Pollen whispered, sadly.

They were able to quickly picked it up and looked at the bee confused, what would Pollen be sorry for? She helped her— them? —when she needed it.

“What would you be sorry for—?”

“Because I allowed you to use venom two times in a row!” Pollen shouted, taking her aback. The sadness emanating from the Kwami, the guilt was picked up by her, so this is a side effect of the Butterfly? Then couldn’t Gabriel pick up when Adrien was sad because he couldn’t bond with his father? “Young bodies like teenagers aren’t meant to be able to bear with the magical burnout of using an ability two times in a row, and they really shouldn't be able to transform at all after that! Nooroo and I had to do something while you were asleep to ensure that you wouldn’t die—”

 _I mean, I did die in when that building fell on me like a day ago…_ They thought. _Death is not gross news to me. Pollen would be surprised how many Akuma had actually killed me but no-one knew because no one checked on me. Actually, wasn’t there a snake Miraculous. I’ll need to recover that one first._

“—Because I can’t see another young one dying!”

She winced. How many young people with Miraculous had died? Were they of her age or less?

“Pollen, what did you do?”

“If I may, My Mistress.” Nooroo began. “We didn’t know if what we did would work, but we pumped a little bit of raw magic into your body to make up for all you gave in.” He began explaining. “I’m not sure how to explain better, since Wayzz is the most knowledge of everything since he spends most of the time outside, but human bodies are not meant to be able to take raw magic, less someone so young. It would harm them since they are full of ‘neutrality’, it would affect their psych since putting more water in a glass would make it drop the water that was before.”

“And that is what is happening to me?”

“Not exactly.” Nooroo answered. “Your body already lost some of the humanity it had for some reason, some parts were empty and our magic fill in the parts. Do you have any idea how?” It was asked at Pollen.

“The only way for a human to lose its humanity is to die--” Pollen’s eyes widened. “—and accept their death.” Her eyes landed on them.

“Makes sense.” They answered, thoughtful. “Accepting death is losing humanity and since everyone comes back due to the Miracle Cure, the humanity is restored but bits are missing. Everything has a price. Death isn’t that scary anymore.”

“My Queen… How many times have you died?” Pollen asked.

They waved their hands dismissively. “Lost count after 50. You’ll be surprised to see how many people want to see Chloé Bourgeois death as a second goal after being akumatized.” They smirked. “The last one was when a building fell on me, a silent akuma like silencer, a beam went through me pinning me on the ground, I was on the other side for a while and I met a snake.”

“A snake?!” Pollen and Nooroo asked, eyes wide and surprised. Though, it only made them more confused. She was sure that the miraculous had something to do with it.

“Yeah, you know something about it?”

“Ok, My Queen, we are going to talk about your deaths later, I would never imagine that Sass would talk to you.” Pollen said in disbelief, apparently meeting the snake is something weird. She would ask about later, there are things more important for them.

“Now, is there an explanation as to why are we having my mind like this?” They asked.

“I will answer.” Pollen raised the equivalent to a human hand. “The raw magic is not completely within your body, as it is recognizing it as a foreign substance. You should be able to feel yourself again if you manage to merge both your humanity, the magic of subjugation and transmission within your body but there is the chance that you’ll lose your mind.” Pollen said, hesitantly. “If you don’t merge it, you can expel it from your body but you’ll suffer the pain from the burnout, and you won’t be able to move for a lot of time.”

They looked outside, and saw the night appearing. She clenched her hands around the brooch as she felt the weight of the comb on her head. She only had to merge everything together? They grinned, losing her mind? She did that a long time ago. She didn’t care anymore, is not like many people would care if they did. She just wanted Gabriel to pay for everything he’d done. Losing one’s mind is a small price to protect their motherland.

“I’ll do it.” They said, and as quickly as they said it, a feeling surging throughout their body appeared. It was warmth and cold at the same time, her body went stiff and tense, yet she was relaxed. If she went crazy, then so be it, as long as she can take Gabriel down his throne, everything will be fine. She had so little to lose, and a lot to gain unlike him.

The Miraculous lit up. The comb in a yellow overflowing light and the brooch in a violet one. Sighing, she felt her mind going clearer, but she also felt e nudge in the bottom of it. It was weird, she felt something trying to break her mind, but it didn’t hurt, she had the control now. There was no Hawkmoth, no one to take advantage of the people of her city, her people, the people that so hate her, she couldn’t fault them, never. She will _protect them_ , at the very best of her ability.

“My Queen… How are you feeling?” She heard Pollen asking, and she simply chuckle.

“I’m fine, Pollen. My mind feels more calm, serene and I am more clear on my objective from now on.”

“Which is, Mistress?” Nooroo asked.

She smiled wickedly, the smile that would make someone feel a shiver down their spines. “Destroy Gabriel Agreste, and everything he has worked for.”

“Well, at least she hasn’t gone that crazy.” Pollen whispered to Nooroo, who nodded in agreement. They saw this as an absolute win.

“Her will is stronger than my previous master, I am not surprised there.” The butterfly replied.

“Now, to decide a name. What about, Aline?” Aline said, running a hand through her hair.

“Aline?” Pollen asks. “Why that name?”

“Chloé Aline Bourgeois. Not many people know about her second name. Besides Chloé is dead, I can’t let Gabriel think he can do anything to me, because he honestly can’t.” Her words were true. Chloé didn’t have many friends to begin with, there was Sabrina and Adrien, but she doubts that Gabriel would fuck up things more badly than he already has when it comes to his son. Chloé parents didn’t care that much about her, Audrey? A bitch who doesn’t remember her name. Andre? Emotionally absent, not enough to be called a _good_ parent by standards. “We are going to the hotel, there is something I must grab before.” Aline said. “But before that. Nooroo, is there something else I must know about Gabriel. Can you tell if there is?”

“Well,” Nooroo began, he seemed to have hesitated but his resolve in his said otherwise. “There is someone that was working for Hawkmoth.”

This was new. There was another enemy of the Motherland? She will have a talk with that person.

“Who is it?” Aline asked.

“I don’t know the name,” Nooroo admitted. “But I knew that she was Volpina, I heard Gabriel talking with someone through akuma saying something about work. I don’t know more, sorry, I don’t know more.”

Oh… Would you look at that.

Pollen went to hug Nooroo and reassure him, that he has nothing to worry about.

“Don’t worry about it. Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!” She exclaimed, and she watched as Nooroo flew toward the Miraculous. Magic washed over her, and she felt herself getting pumped up by the same feeling when she was merging the magic within her body and when she saw her outfit for the first time, she smiled from ear to ear.

She was wearing a purple waist-length tailcoat, a silver high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, purple pants, silver-purple winkle-pickers and a pair of golden gloves. Her mask is a dark-purple butterfly-like mask with bright-yellow dots like pattern, and unlike Hawkmoth’s, her unraveled golden hair could be seen.

“Welcome to this world… Riodini.” Riodini whispered, watching how Pollen hovered in front of her. There are things that must happen first and she felt the Chloé part of herself nodding in approval, and she perched herself through the window. “Let’s go visit a little fox.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio finds and talk to Lila, and a deal is made. Even if it wasn't, very normal.

### Deal with the Devil

**> >>>\---------------------<<<<**

**Rossi Residence, 10:00 pm**

If you were to ask Lila Rossi what felt different that day, it could be the obvious sight of the akumas of the moment, Love Hunter, being deakumatized without the help of Ladybug. She didn’t know that that could happen in the first place, yet it was worrying for some reason, as if everything she had worked for would crumble beneath her feet.

It was something she dreaded, but manage to keep at bay. She knew that her lies could, in fact, be spotter thanks to Marinette, the goody-two-shoes of the class that Lila had no idea why was she so insistent in trying to prove her wrong. A lie is a lie if everyone thinks is a lie, if not, then is truth. That’s how things work, that’s how she worked.

Saying things that would be difficult to prove that are true or false, but making it seem that could be truth. It was fairly easy, in her opinion, she had never managed to convince a class—no, almost a whole school, even the principal, that her lies were true. In her opinion, it was laughable, but for some reason, she felt like something bad was going to happen to her because of her lies and deceit.

She arrived at her house two hours before midnight, her mother was out, maybe doing something helping her father and so she grabbed her copy of the key of the house to enter inside. The sight was the same she always sees but not the one she would’ve liked so see every day. She’d lied about her house, trying to keep it in the realm of believe and truth so no one would doubt her, but she is sure that Marinette has somehow known that she was lying, then there was also Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor’s daughter, but the heiress never said anything about her lies, but then again, none of them did anything against her.

“I want to sleep.” Lila muttered under her breath as she went upstairs to the second floor. She was tired – more specifically – of hearing Alya’s rambling about Ladybug and the Ladyblog.

Grabbing the knob of her door, she went inside of her room. It was plain and simple, walls painted in orange and some poster of Adrien. Throwing her purse on a chair beside her bed, she went to change into her pajamas and quickly made her way toward her bed, that was slightly comfy, but it wasn’t enough for her to simply drop asleep on it.

The Italian sighed before closing her eyes, hoping that she went asleep quickly. She had plans for tomorrow, maybe talk to Hawkmoth and try to hunt Ladybug down, maybe ask why Love Eater suddenly disappeared or maybe he knows why it seems that Chloé dropped off the face of the earth.

As much as it pained her, Lila had to admit that Chloé in all fair honesty looked good, it’s just that her way of being is… bad, even for her. If the blonde was a better person, or less bratty, Lila may have developed a crush on her.

Lila’s body felt heavy, meaning that she was going to sleep very soon with the gentle breeze from the open widow. She’d heard a noise on the first floor, but her mind, as exhausted as it was, made it think that her mother had just come back home.

“I’m home, mom!” Lila shouted, her voice should’ve reached and the tone would’ve made it clear that she didn’t want anyone coming to her room.

She rolled on her bed, her face to the window.

But, she heard that she didn’t even know why they were being said.

“ _Venom…_ ”

Lila’s snapped open, but the only thing she could see was the figure, a female, hovering over her. Hand raised, exalting yellow particles that were dripping from the hands as a liquid. The hand of the figure immediately shot to her, and it paralyzed her body.

Her eyes moved to see who it was the figure, and her heart stopped when she saw who it was.

A bee-themed hero. Very similar to the one that last appeared in Miraculer.

_Queen Bee._

“Hello, little vixen. Let’s have talk.” The wicked smile on the bee hero made her realize, that, this was in fact, what she was fearing.

**> >>>\---------------------<<<<**

**Somewhere on the roofs of Paris, 9:45 pm**

Riodini had to admit something. Trying to find the little vixen was more difficult than she thought it would.

Granted, it was probably a little stupid of her to go out without having a single clue as to where Lila could be. The liar has lied about her house a couple of times, and honestly, Rio doesn’t have an idea as to which version of the house the liar had told was true, or if any of them were true at all.

The night sky was bright above her, the stars being her source of light and the moon the sun’s mirror of light. Light fell on her face, and she closed her eyes, hearing the calmness that surrounded Paris since Hawkmoth was no more. It felt quiet, but tense, since most people still doesn’t know that Hawkmoth has been… permanently terminated, but the man behind the mask wasn’t _yet_ , so she had to be careful.

Looking around, she found that no sign of a Miraculous Holder could be found. Which meant that she had green light to still look for Lila. That was lucky in on itself, but she couldn’t let her guard down, after all, Gabriel had almost all of the Miraculous. She knew that the Cat, Bug, Dragon weren’t with the villain, she doesn’t know about the rest. Five out of how many? At least the two important were in the good side.

But even though she felt relieved that Ladybug and Chat Noir were still there, though Ladybug was a sore topic for her, she felt a nag, something bothering her. She felt how her brain was trying to urge her to rescue the Snake Miraculous, and she didn’t know why exactly was that. Maybe it was out of kindness, maybe because it will help her to annoy Gabriel until the end of times.

“Where are you little fox? Come to _mama_.” Rio whispered, as if calling for Lila to put on a beaming light to know where her house is.

The Butterfly Holder landed on a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower and looked up the massive structure. Also looking down, she noticed how few people were outside tonight.

Not wanting to be spotted, she went through the parts less bright of the dark streets of Paris before arriving at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. She didn’t want to be walk up, so she simply jumped through the spaces in the structure to arrive at the top. She fell in the rail platform before looking at the city from there. Her heart skipped a beat, it looked beautiful. It was sad that Chloé couldn’t look at it anymore.

_Don’t worry about it…_ A voice spoke, but she paid little attention to it. Since she knows perfectly that the voice isn’t expecting to be replied to.

“Where could she be?” Rio sang in a low voice, almost whispering. She felt movement from her pocket.

“My Queen, I feel something.” Pollen poked her head from the pocket.

“Hmn?”

“In that direction!” Pollen pointed toward a building that was a few kilometers north-west from their position. “I feel a faint, but familiar magic gathered in that place. You should go and look at what it is.”

Heeding the words of Pollen, Rio nodded and immediately jumped from the metal railing of the Eiffel Tower toward the direction she was pointed at. The trip there took a while, since she was still not fully healed from the events that happened before, but she more or less arrived in five minutes while taking some brakes to avoid collapsing. God, she needed to sleep, but she had to talk with the fox before Gabriel gets to her.

When she arrived, everything was normal in her opinion. Though, Pollen went out of the pocket and went to somewhere.

“Where are you going?” Rio called out.

Pollen didn’t immediately answer, her head was moving left and right as she flew by. Then, her body jerked toward the right before it stopped in front of a note. Rio’s defenses went up, the magic gathering was in the note apparently, but she had no idea what the note was in the first place.

“What is that?” Rio asked Pollen, her guard going down little by little as she looked around her, confirming that no hero or villain was around. She walked to the note and grabbed it, it had a stamp on it, a pocket clock stamp but nothing else that could be considered extremely relevant about it. She folded the note open ad read the words in it:

_“So Miss Butterfly, because I don’t want you breaking into police facilities and the like, I am going to make your job a little bit easier, From - B”_

“This is… interesting…” Rio muttered, watching in surprised at the note. It was obvious that whoever wrote this knew about her existence, and she knew it couldn’t be Mayura or Gabriel because they’d to be with Adrien or trying to make an alibi about what they were doing when Love Eater happened.

She saw that there was an address on the bottom of the note. She truly had nothing to lose if she went there, and if by any chance this note truly took her to Lila, then she had more time to commence the preparations for the Fall of Gabriel, something that she had some ideas on mind, but she had to wait until she had a place to stay to begin the preparations. If she was truly going to destroy Gabriel, she had to plan everything out. Or at least, plan everything to ensure that he doesn’t have that many time to use the Miraculous.

“My Queen?” Pollen asked, tilting her head.

Rio smiled before exhaling. A cold breeze blew through her as she felt a burning feeling cursing through her body. Her head feels light, up high in the skies, an all watcher eye that sees and feels everything that is happening.

“Pollen… You need to recharge, right?” Rio asked.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s do this.”

Rio quickly jumped from the roof toward the direction where the note said Lila’s house should be. If it was true, she had the upper hand then. If she managed to get Lila to not work for Hawkmoth anymore, maybe she could use her to destroy his life, spreading rumors and lies about him left and right.

_Ahh, I can’t believe this could be happening._ The glee in Rio’s mind was evident to no one but her. _Please little vixen, be nice._

They arrived at the location in time to see a familiar figure walking toward the house. Rio hid in the shadows of the roofs and quietly saw Lila going inside of her house, and closed the door. The excitement that washed over Rio’s body was huge, and while she still felt her head light, she had her senses being pumped up.

Looking at the windows on the first floor, she saw the what it seemed to be the kitchen. Rio jumped to the street and quickly made her way toward the window, she noticed that that window wasn’t locked with a simple touched, her tact was heightened but she could guess that her sense of pain was also heightened. _Is this what it feels like being high or something?_

Rio opened the window and made it into the kitchen. She closed the window behind her, she didn’t want to leave traces of her presence. Quickly noticing the fridge, she walked to it and opened it looking for something to give Pollen.

Honey was quickly found, and Pollen was quickly fed.

Now she has Venom.

Perfect to grab the little vixen.

“I’m home, mom!” Rio heard Lila’s vice saying. Oh, this was a surprise, Lila thought that Rio was her mother in the house. Well, isn’t she in for a surprise?

_Yes, Momma is here for you_. Rio’s mind supplied to her thoughts about having the fox on her grasp. She silently walked up the stairs and opened the door where she heard some movement, bed sheets to be exact.

“Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall.” Aline whispered as the magic washed off her and the butterfly Kwami appeared before her. Her voice was low, as she didn’t want to get caught. “Pollen, Buzz On.” And now she was the _deceased_ Queen Bee—The Fallen Hero.

She opened up the door slowly and walked to the bed where Lila is, her face to the window and her back facing her. Walking closer and closer, rising her hand up in the air, she stood right before Lila and uttered the _magic_ words.

“ _Venom…_ ”

Lila’s body jerked in surprised, but Aline was having no chance of her escaping by whatever bullshit. Her hands began dripping a yellow liquid and she quickly shot her hand toward Lila, touching and paralyzing her in the process. Grabbing the bed sheet and covering Lila’s eyes, she went to be Riodini.

Rio grabbed Lila in a bridal style and she jumped through the window. As quickly as she could, she carried Lila to an abandoned building where… _negotiations_ would start. They arrived and she threw Lila toward the wall as the venom was coming to an end.

Lila looked up to her, eyes widening. “Who are you!?” she demanded, but Riodini was having none of it. A bad Vixen wasn’t beneficial for the Motherland, she had to correct it.

“That’s not how you talk little Vixen.” Rio said, disapprovingly. “So… I heard that you were working with Hawkmoth until recently.” She said, nonchalantly.

“I don’t know what you are talking about… where am I?” Lila tried to deflect the question, and Rio narrowed her eyes as the Little Vixen was trying to lie her way out of this. “Are you perhaps a new hero, I can see that you have a butterfly as your mask?” she fake-gasp “Did you Hawkmoth’s miraculous, that’s so brave of you—”

“Lila Rossi.” Rio said, tone cold and her eyes displaying that she wasn’t taking her bullshit. “Answer the question. Were you not working for Hawkmoth until recently?”

“You have no proof.” Lila said, looking around.

_You won’t escape. Enemies of the Motherland need to be eliminated._

“So you will play hard, eh?” Rio asked, smiling and that sent a shiver down Lila’s spine.

“What—?”

Rio used the cane in her hand and slammed it against Lila, the cane was horizontal and used to trap Lila between Rio and the wall. Rio used her left hand to hold Lila’s right hand while the cane restricted the left arm and had Lila’s throat in something akin a choke, where he breaths had to be small.

“Look here little Vixen.” Rio began to laugh, and it echoed across the room they were in. “You think you have a say in this, right? Well, you don’t. I know you worked with Hawkmoth, you worked with the enemy of Paris, willingly. I know it, because I have my ways of doing so. So, I’ve come to talk to you. Your decision, you stop working for Hawkmoth and you work for me… Or _death_.”

Lila had wide-eyes, but her gaze turned defiantly. “I will not—” but she was cut off.

The cane was being pressed harder against Lila’s throat, as if trying to crush it. The Italian paled as she finally noticed the twisted way that Rio was looking at her. It wasn’t a fluke or anything, it seems that she finally understood the one before her.

Either she accepts or dies.

Two choices, but one leaves her winning—living.

Fairly obvious choice in Rio’s opinion.

“Please…” Lila said, her lungs apparently trying hard to get air.

“Say the words little vixen. Work for me, help me protect the Motherland and I promise you protection from Hawkmoth and his associates.” Rio said, whispering into the Italian’s ear.

Rio was being honest right now. She did want someone to be her eyes in the public view, since she couldn’t do it anymore. Sabrina was someone she couldn’t risk in any of this, so she had to use—ask someone to do it for her.

“I’ll help you…” Lila whispered when it seemed that she was going to pass out. “ _Please…_ ”

_Ah… The cries of_ my _little fox… I don’t want to see her like this_. Rio thought smiling, but blinked. Her little fox, where did that came from? She didn’t know and won’t ask. It truly seemed that her psych was messed up a little bit, even her own thoughts were weird.

“There, there.” Rio said, as she took the cane out of Lila throat and watched the girl fall to the ground, breathing for air. “See, it wasn’t that hard. Now, you work for me, but I won’t make you do anything meaningfully bad.”

Lila looked up to her, fear in her eyes.

“I just want you to be my eyes on the people, specifically the school where Hawkmoth tended to akumatized people. Francois-Dupont, was it?” Rio noticed the look on Lila’s eyes. “Oh, my little Vixen. Don’t worry, as long as you don’t betray me, I won’t hurt _you_. In fact, I’ll protect _you_. My only true enemy is Hawkmoth and Mayura, though Hawkmoth… is… _terminated_ from his rights of the butterfly as you can see.” She gestured to herself. “Let’s get you to your house now.”

Rio walked up to Lila and grabbed her in bridal style. She noticed how Lila was still shaken, so she put Lila’s head on her shoulder and went to the fox’s house while singing a lullaby that her grandmother used to sing to her before she died. They arrived at Lila’s house, and Rio went through the window and left Lila on her bed, she covered her with the bed sheet.

“Now…” Rio said, grabbing Lila’s attention. “Remember, be my eyes tomorrow and come to the Eiffel Tower before 8:00 PM, inform me of everything suspicious…” She looked at Adrien’s poster. “And inform me of everything you can about Adrien Agreste, that’s top priority. Understood?” she asked.

Lila nodded.

“Goodbye, then.” Rio went and kissed Lila’s forehead, surprising the girl. “Goodbye my little vixen.”

_And now…_ Rio yawned _, let’s get some sleep._ _Tomorrow will be a tiring day. But not for me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, Next chapter is the first champion of Aline and as well as people wondering where the hell is Chloé. They are in for a surprise.
> 
> Writing Chloé's POV is funny when she has another name :)


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Champion of the new Butterfly would extend their wings.

**Champion of the Butterfly**

**> >>>\---------------------<<<<**

**Rossi Residence, Lila’s room, Sun rising.**

Lila Rossi looked at herself in the mirror, nothing was out of the ordinary except the cane mark that sprawled all across her throat. There was a lingering pain, though it didn’t hurt that much as she thought it would. And as curious as it was, she didn’t have any trouble sleeping at night, as she had plenty of energy as well as her face didn’t show any tiredness.

The new Butterfly, was someone she didn’t know how to process her existence. Lila had thought that maybe Hawkmoth had been compromised and had to give up the miraculous to another person, and that he told her to look for her but it was obvious that that wasn’t the case here.

This new miraculous holder was someone… twisted, from what she could see from her actions alone, her gaze and aura around her. Lila never thought that she would almost be dead if it weren’t because she managed to bargain her survival by agreeing to work with the new butterfly. She’d to admit something, if Hawkmoth wasn’t around anymore, he could very well send someone to dispose of her any time, so having someone to protect her was always a top priority.

“Lila! Are you up?” She heard her mother asking, this time her _real_ mom. Not someone who happened to have broken into her house.

“Yeah!”

“Then you can go to school today earlier? I need to call someone to fix the window of the kitchen.”

“Yes, mom!” Lila shouted, grabbing her purse and strapping it over her shoulder. She went downstairs and waved at her mom, who waved back but quickly resumed her phone call.

As Lila went outside, she noticed how people were walking happy and with ignorance of how everything will be change forever. She didn’t really need to know what was The Butterfly’s mission, it was fairly obvious with all her context clues—she wanted to protect her motherland. And if Lila was being sincere, she feared to what lengths the Butterfly holder would go to protect Paris, France even, from their enemies.

She was simply glad that she won’t be receiving the end of the cane anymore.

 _Oh, my little Vixen. Don’t worry, as long as you don’t betray me, I won’t hurt_ you _. In fact, I’ll protect_ you _._ Lila remembered those words and her cheek flushed slightly, tainting them in a barely visible hue of pink. _Little Vixen_ , those words – she didn’t know why, or how – had an effect on her as they were spoke softly and without coldness, as if she was part of the colony of the butterfly.

Lila looked up, and from one of the roofs she was able to see a figure, crouched but visible if you squinted looking at her direction. At first, she didn’t know what it was, until she notices the bluish-purple eyes. _She is watching…_ The Italia decided on her mind, and her face contorted in discomfort, she didn’t like being watched for a long time.

But as she thought that, she watched the figure jumped silently and almost invisibly toward somewhere. Lila noticed how Le Grand seemed to be the destination.

**> >>>\---------------------<<<<**

**Outskirts of Le Grand, Chloé’s suite, morning**

After checking on her Little Vixen, Rio decided that it was time to settle the death of Chloé. it was finally time to let her die completely and absolutely, to disappear anything that it could be used against her. To completely make sure that Gabriel has nothing to use against her. The less she had to lose, the better for her and worse for him.

She arrived at the balcony after taking a route to make sure that no one was looking at her. Though, she had noticed the quietness of the streets, which made sense but also didn’t. they didn’t know about the demise of Hawkmoth, they still didn’t know that the miraculous were compromised, they didn’t know they were in danger. And that was something she had to fix.

Everything was exactly the safe as when she fell to the ground. Her room wasn’t even touched, in fact, it was very clean. Rio assumed that Jean went inside to clean, so he should be the very first person to notice her Chloé’s disappearance since he spent well more time than Andre with her for all she knew.

“It’s been a while since the last time I was here.” Pollen said, looking around the room.

“And this is going to be the last time you ever see it like this.” Rio went to the wardrobe and open it. She saw her clothes, but she knew exactly what she had to do. She went the bottom of the wardrobe and found a bag, which she would use to put important things inside of it, things that she would need.

“Dark Wings Fall.” Aline muttered and she was no longer in her outfit. She began to grab and shove inside of the bag the clothes that seemed the plainest of all, the ones that no one would think Chloé even owns. Aline also went to the make-up desk and opened a drawer, slicking her nails between a small space between the wall and bottom of the drawer she managed to lift up the bottom to reveal a small compartment with money and a lighter. It was enough money to make a living for two months, but she was officially dead in her – still not the public – opinion, she couldn’t go and seek job in something she was good at without raising red flags.

“What are you going to do, Mistress?” Nooroo asked, curious about everything she is doing. She supposes she could answer the questions while she prepares everything. She grabbed the perfumes and opened them, then she began spraying the flammable liquid across the room.

“I’m burning down the house.” Aline answered as if it as the most obvious thing.

“Burning… down the house?” Pollen blinked at her words. “My Queen, you wouldn’t be saying that you are going to be burning down your room.” She asked.

“Of course I am.” Aline, replied, raising an eyebrow and with absolute conviction in her words. “If I don’t have anywhere to go back, there is nothing Gabriel could use to hold me hostage. He wouldn’t use Adrien since it could tarnish their relationship more than it is, and my family is something I no longer care about. Besides, no one knows that Jean would be my actual father figure or an uncle, maybe.” She mumbled in low voice the last part as se sprayed another bottle on her bed.

“Are you sure about it? This place is where you lived most of your life.” Pollen said.

She had a point, Aline had to admit. Chloé lived most of her life here, though after her seventh birthday everything went downhill due to her obsession with gaining her mother’s approval and love. Not that she cares about that now. She only cared about the motherland now. She only had the motherland now.

Aline felt small hands wrapping around her left cheek, turning around she saw Nooroo looking at her with concerned eyes, no doubt he felt her emotions.

“Thanks, Nooroo.” Aline whispered as she grabbed the last bottle of perfume on her desk and began to drop the liquid in a line toward the balcony, it was connected with the other possibly flammable perfume-liquids and the wooden furniture that she owned, everything was going to burn down. Everything. “Chloé Bourgeois needs to die, for someone new to take her place. Leaving this place as it is, the lingering memory of where she became someone like her mother, needs to burn down.”

The blonde went and grabbed the bed sheet and quickly used it to block the door to the room, with a noose that was strong enough to hold at least five strong pushes. It was enough for the fire to gain heat and rapid growth to burn it all.

“Can I ask why aren’t you doing this transformed?” Pollen asked.

Aline raised an eyebrow, but smiled. “Easy, miraculous cure won’t be able to fix this place. If they think it is caused by an akuma, they will have a surprised and they’ll noticed that someone not miraculous-holder did something to where the Mayor’s daughter lives. Questions will be asked, and if I am correct, Gabriel will successfully have nothing to use against me anymore.”

Pollen seemed to doubt, but nodded after a few seconds.

Aline quickly grabbed the lighter and waited for a couple of minutes until an alarm blasted throughout the city. In the distance, what it looked like a Sentimonster because of the alarm, was roaming around, which meant Mayura was around. An enemy was around the college-Dupont.

“Let’s begin, our reign.” Aline said, throwing the lighter in the end of the trail of perfume and quickly jumped from the building, transformed into Queen Bee, and went as silently as possibly without anyone noticing her due to the panic and chaos that was happening.

**> >>>\---------------------<<<<**

**College-Dupont, morning**

“Rose!” Juleka Couffaine shouted as she saw the light of her life being hit by debris. She saw how the blonde-girl fell to the ground, blood leaving from the wound on her forehead, as she seemed to almost not breath at all. It caused something inside of her, rage, anger to brew in.

Juleka Couffaine, hated Mayura with all of her soul.

The goth girl ran beside Rose and kneeled, trying to see if she was alive, and, oh, she dreaded that the girl wasn’t. it made her heart grow with worry, as everyone around was to preoccupied with other things to even attempt to help her. She understood that, when an Akuma or Sentimonster appeared, is everyone to protect themselves, help those who can still move but leave the dead, as they will come back.

It didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt less.

“Juleka!” She heard the voice of Marinette and swirled around to see her, panic expression all over her face, as if she had just run a marathon.

“Marinette! Help to carry Rose out of here!” She said and Marinette nodded quickly, looking worried about her own choice, but another debris went flying and crashed beside Marinette and the girl ran away.

“I’m going to call someone to help you, I need to check on my parents!” Marinette said, and Juleka could feel on her voice that Marinette’s answer was really going to happen but she didn’t really want to wait more time. She wanted to get Rose out of here, out of danger so she can be at ease with herself and more.

She didn’t want to be weak, she wanted to protect Rose. Seeing getting hurt because of her own inability to stand up for her, and rise her presence or be someone important has made everything difficult.

Juleka was to loss on her own thoughts, kneeling beside Rose, that she didn’t noticed the butterfly going inside of her glove.

Her eyes widened as she felt the familiar feeling of when she became Reflekta. The feeling of hollowness, a bass and wide space that only allowed emotions to be used for words. Where one talk to Hawkmoth, where one is convinced by him to help him in his terrorist schemes for the miraculous.

She was prepared to fight with her will to opposed Hawkmoth, she was prepared to do anything even if it meant death to not help him. Whatever it takes to not help destroy Paris.

But… she heard the voice of a girl.

 **“Ah, Juleka Couffaine. I can feel anger and sadness residing inside of you…”** It was a voice, young maybe? She didn’t know, but she didn’t feel the lurking doom feeling she felt when Hawkmoth talked to her, this was more… calming? Clearing? She felt safe, for some reason. **“Mayura has hurt someone you wish to see happy, she hurt the people you call friends, your family. She hurts our city as if it was a playground, under the orders of Hawkmoth, but he is no more.”**

Juleka’s eyes widened.

 **“I’ll grant you the power to protect the ones you wish to protect, but in exchange—”** Juleka cut the voice off. She doesn’t want to be used for evil anymore.

“You want the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir? I’ll in no way accept—” A laughter, maniacal laughter cut her off.

**“No. What I wish in return, is that you protect the Motherland from our enemies. I’ll give you the power to do so, you just have to bring me Mayura’s miraculous. Do you accept?”**

The voice was asking, _asking_ , it was nothing like Hawkmoth’s. The voice has asked for her approval, as if waiting for her to deny or accept, asking for her _choice_ in the matter, the choice if she wishes to protect Paris from a terrorist. She felt warmth wrapping around her, like a protective cocoon, a ruler’s warmth for their people. The power to protect Rose, to protect her friends, to stop Mayura?

“What is your name?” Juleka swallowed her saliva, almost as if she was going doubt her already chosen answer.

**“I am Riodini, but if you wish, you can call me, Your Majesty. Now, do you accept to be my Champion?”**

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Juleka said, as she let the power cursed through her body.

 **“Now, Hunter. Rise forth, and protect the motherland!”** Her Majesty commanded.

Juleka felt the power, more power than last time to go through her body. She felt to her knees and her hands griped the concrete on the floor. This power… was more, emotional. Rage and the need to protect where covering her mind. Her mind was set:

 _Juleka_ will protect Rose.

 _Juleka Couffaine_ will protect her friends.

 ** _The Hunter_** , will protect the Motherland.

She let out a scream of a raging beast, as she let her the power take over her body. She felt claws growing from her nails, her hair becoming wilder and an aura surrounding her, she knew that her outfit was obviously regarding her knew name, a beast, a predator, a hunter. _Rage_ , the emotion she felt, _destroy Mayura, retrieve the miraculous and give it to Her Majesty_.

The Hunter let out a scream as she jumped into the roof of the nearest building. Her sights being dialed-up to ten, she looked around looking for the root cause of everything and once she found it, she jumped from the building, like a bullet and crashed against Mayura.

“What—?” The peacock was, of course, shocked to see her. The Hunter assumed it was because of Her Majesty’s sudden decision to attack so quickly.

The Champion grabbed the peacock by the throat and trashed her head against the ground. Even if the magic protected her form getting damage, the pain was still going to be there and hurting Mayura was something she had _really_ liked to do for some time now. Besides, she finally sighted the miraculous of the Peacock, the least she could do is heed the words of Her Majesty and grab Mayura’s miraculous, but before she could move her arm to do something, something exploded on her back and launched her toward a building. Hopefully, a building without people inside. Hurting innocents wouldn’t be liked by Her Majesty.

The rubble from the building fell on her head, but she felt no pain at all, it was weird. As if all the pain was absorbed by something else. A butterfly visor appeared, and she knew her questions will be answered.

 **“You just concentrate in getting her miraculous, or driving her away. I’ll take your pain in the meantime.”** Her Majesty said, The Hunter was shocked. She was taking her pain? **“You have less than five minutes, make each second count in reminding Mayura everything she had done.”**

The Hunter grinned, as her rage increased. She roared as loud as she could as she gazed what sent her into the building at that speed. A drone. The Sentimonster that _hurt_ Rose in the first place. Oh, will she enjoy doing this. The power given to her my Her Majesty, will be used to destroy the enemies of the Motherland.

She jumped into the Sentimonster, crashing in the ground. Raising her hands, her nails grew sharper than knives and strong as diamond, it was impossible to see it, but she could _feel_ it. Her Majesty did this so she can protect everyone.

The people’s pain and anger, their sorrows. Everything shall be given ten-fold to Mayura.

She stabbed the Sentimonster with all her power, seeing in whirled in what it seemed to be in its own kind of pain. She didn’t stop though, it had to suffer for what it had done to Rose, until it wasn’t dead, The Hunter would stop scratching, stabbing or whatever crossed her mind. Rip and tear until its done.

And although she would like to continue, she had a mission. She whirled around, looking for her objective, only to noticed she wasn’t in her view. Her instincts acted up, and she jumped in a nearby rooftop before looking, tracking with her nose, the scent of a peacock. She caught, it was faint, slight panic mixed in, but that made The Hunter’s day.

 _Found you…_ She sang in her mind, before her instinct went crazy and she dodge to the left, only to look back and see two heroes that she wasn’t sure she would see.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir.” The Hunter narrowed her eyes, she didn’t have time for this, she had to hunt down Mayura. “I don’t have time for you.” She declared, and jumped into Mayura’s direction, not bothering to look at the heroes shocked, and disbelieving gazes.

It was rather quick to find Mayura, she hid inside a building, maybe to try and call upon another Sentimonster, but The Hunter wouldn’t allow that. Mayura was going down today, no matter the cost. The Champion went through the window where Mayura was located and quickly grabbed her by the neck, the peacock looked tired, but that didn’t mean she was going to go easier on her, after all the things she did, hell no. The rage inside of her was not going to extinguish so quickly. She considered bringing Mayura to Her Majesty, but decided that perhaps it was better if she just did as Her Majesty asked.

Mayura began to cough, but The Hunter didn’t care nor she would. She tightened her grip on the throat, slowly seeing how the peacock began to grasp for oxygen before throwing her out of the window, toward the street and quickly following her.

 **“Two minutes.”** She heard on her mind, still enough time. She stepped to see where Mayura landed, and saw the villain going inside of an alley.

The Hunter jumped and ran toward that location and—

She saw a familiar portal being opened with a man that’s using the horse miraculous. Her eyes widened and her rage sparked once more. There was someone else helping the villains? Her rage grew more when she saw the two disappearing into the portal. _Cowards_. Her mind supplied.

 **“Sorry, Your Majesty. They escaped.”** The Hunter said, ashamed that she couldn’t do her job.

 **“Don’t worry about it, at least you managed to get them to leave. I want you to look for Ladybug and say to her to use Miraculous Cure, so Rose can be healed.”** She heard her Majesty saying, and she was glad for it. Now, she did have time to talk to the spotted-hero. Who, who would’ve guessed. Landed in front of her alongside Chat Noir. **“And tell them to look at Le Grand.”**

 _Le Grand?_ The Hunter asked in her mind before looking at the direction of said building, with her heightened senses, she saw a trail of smoke coming from there. _Was it attacked by the Sentimonster?_

“Who are you?” Ladybug said, her position in defense as she had her Yo-yo ready for anything. Chat Noir was the same with his baton.

The Hunter noticed that people were gathering around, not so close, since they were in places where they could easily protect themselves from danger.

“I am The Hunter. So, Ladybug, will you please cast the Miraculous Cure?”

“What?” Ladybug asked, as though she was double taking the request.

“I said, please, can you cast the Miraculous Cure?” The Hunter asked again.

“Why would I do something that you ask? What is Hawkmoth plotting?” The last part was whispered, but The Hunter picked it up easily.

“I am asking, not Hawkmoth. Her Majesty allowed me to do my own choices.”

“Her Majesty?” Chat Noir raised an eyebrow.

**“Time is up. Thank you for helping, Juleka Couffaine.”**

“You are welcome, Your Majesty.” Juleka said as she felt the magic washing off her body. All the magic gathered in her glove and suddenly a butterfly appeared in her palm, she extended it to the sky and she butterfly flew, and extinguished in a matter of seconds.

The goth girl looked down, only to find a flabbergast faces of the heroes and the shocked expression of the civilians, she simply walked toward Ladybug and looked at her with an expression that is very serious.

“Cast the Miraculous Cure. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Also, my mind has taken a weird turn. I have another idea for another story, but I'll have to wait and see if I can make it work in my mind.


	4. Story being Reworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to say something

This story is being reworked.

Don't worry, I've already made the first chapter that is a one-shot to begin the series called

**"Reine des douleurs"**

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Riodini= Metalmark Butterflies.  
> But also has the thinking on Houdini, an illusionist.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Honorez Les Morts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812494) by [XIII4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4)




End file.
